The Passenger
by Shadow's Personal Assistant
Summary: The sequel to 'Free.' Shadow and Amy have risen to become the most feared criminals in Mobius. Their last job is to bring New Mobotropolis to it's knees. But Silver and Knuckles of the police force are the only ones in their way... ShadAmy
1. Chapter 1

A Note From The Author

For the best effect, go listen to 'The Passenger' by Iggy Pop. This is what inspired this.

-Fifteen Himself

Chapter 1

Amy looked at the sky. It was breaking unto dawn, rays of light slicing into the sky. She stretched, letting her limbs be free while she still could.

She turned towards her sleeping saviour, Shadow, and chuckled.

Shadow's ear twitched at this sound. A grin broke out on his muzzle. His eyes stayed shut.

"I see you're awake." He mumbled.

"One can't see unless they open their damned eyes." She replied, grinning.

The black hedgehog opened one eye.

"Good enough?"

"Good enough."

He then got up to meet his lips with Amy's. He sighed at the feeling.

"Well, where are we off to today?" asked Amy, putting her white tank top on.

"I hear New Mobotropolis is nice this time of year. Filled with unsuspecting citizens." was the black's response, winking at his lover.

She chuckled. It had a year since the lovers had made their escape from both a wretched life and an age-old imprisonment. Over the past 365 days, they had made a name for themselves as the Bonnie and Clyde of Mobius. Although their crimes were rare, when they struck, they struck with force. Bank robberies, random assaults, the Acorn Empire simply couldn't keep up with them. And Amy and Shadow enjoyed every bloodcurdling second of it.

"I don't think we've nailed that spot yet." spoke Amy.

"Of course not. It'd be almost impossible to get out of there alive.

"But we've been doing this for long enough we know the rules of the game. Remember Knothole?" asked Amy.

Shadow grinned. "Yeah, Sally didn't see it coming, not even from a mile away. We burned that place to the ground."

"See? Not even Sally Acorn can catch us!" spoke the pink hedgehog, and then she walked up behind him and put her arms around his waist.

"C'mon babe, let's give it a shot."

Shadow thought about it. He and Amy had come a long way from when they were just a disturbed prisoner and a young girl, alone in the world. He didn't want to take another risk. The tolls of their crimes were also having an effect on him. Shadow had already witnessed so much pain and destruction in his lifetime. He secretly wanted to just leave it all behind. Maybe even start over.

But Amy had a different mindset. She loved the chaos, the havoc, the freedom. She had never known this feeling of rebellion. She grew up in a strict way of life. To Amy, this was the ultimate fantasy. No rules, regulations, anything. Just pure chaos.

Shadow was worried for his lover.

After all, there is a limit…

"We'll drive through, but don't expect any jobs." He stated bluntly.

Amy smiled and replied with nothing more than an "Ok."

After a somewhat measly breakfast, the two hedgehogs got dressed, hopped on the chopper, and blasted away into the horizon.

…Later That Day…

Knuckles honestly had no idea he would end up with this kind of job. But, of course, it was all he could do, given his status. After leaving the Master Emerald in the trusted hands of the god of destruction, Chaos, he moved to New Mobotropolis to spend his retirement in peace. Of course, the urge to protect burned in his mind. So, he decided to take up a job with the city's police force. While it wasn't much, it still had him protecting whatever needed to be protected. And that was just fine with him. He had heard about the crimes and robberies that had happened over the previous year, so he could understand why the entire force was on high alert.

The phone on his desk then sang the song of its people. A groan, the click of the receiver, and then-

"Officer Echidna."

"What?"

"Oh, hey Vector."

"You're one with the fuzz, are ya?"

"Yuppers."

"So, how do ya like yer job?

"Meh. A bit boring at the moment."

"Well, I've got some info that might spice things up. You're obviously aware of who Amy and Shadow are, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Well, a little bee told me that they're heading your way, so if I were you, I'd be on the lookout."

Knuckles sensed his eyes widen.

"Which are coming in through?" he demanded.

"Hmph." smirked Vector on the other end. "Charmy told me they were coming from the north."

"Thanks, old man." replied Knuckles, bearing a grin.

"No problem, old dog." was Vector's returning shot.

Knuckles immediately booked it over to the chief of police.

He burst through the door, just as the chief was looking up from his work to see inspect the commotion.

"We got them. Those two who burned Knothole."

The chief stood up and simply stared at the panting echidna. "Well, Knux, lets get the welcoming party started.

"Aye, aye, Silver."

…At The Outskirts Of New Mobotropolis…

Shadow and Amy had stopped upon a hill that had made its rightful place on the outer limits of the ginormous metropolis.

"I don't know about this." remarked the black hedgehog.

"C'mon babe, we're unstoppable. We've got this in the bag." replied the pink.

Shadow closed his eyes. He knew something was going to happen. He didn't know what, but he knew it was going to something massive. Something that might take everything he ever had away from him.

Even Amy…

He turned to take a look at his beloved. Amy stood next to him, eying their next target with malevolent satisfaction. She then turned to gaze upon the one standing next to her.

"Amy, promise me something." spoke Shadow, quietly enough for only them to hear.

"Anything." Amy replied, locking her emerald greens with his blood crimsons.

"This is our last job."

Amy returned her vision back to the city. A few moments of silence passed between the lovers.

Then, taking Shadow's hand, she presented her answer.

"I promise."

Shadow turned her to face him and kissed her.

"_Then we can truly be free…"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The ringing was getting to Knuckles.

The 911 lines were screaming, each one spewing out a report regarding a massive explosion. And the assailants? Each description was the same:

"Two hedgehogs! One black with red stripes, the other pink!"

Knuckles did his best to keep every single damn person assured that they would do everything in their power to catch the criminal duo. Then, he hung up on the last caller, then got up and made his way towards Silver's office.

"Any luck, chief?" he asked.

"Nope, not one damn lead." replied the grey hedgehog.

Knuckles sighed.

Suddenly, Silver's phone rang.

"Chief Silver." he answered.

He nodded his head as listened to what the caller had to say.

"Ok, we're on our way." he finished, and with that, he stood right up, got his gun and badge and started to head out.

"Who was it?" asked Knuckles.

"A little fox-boy. He said that his older brother was wounded seriously in the accident. He saw where the assailants ran off to."

…Meanwhile…

Shadow stood on top of the skyscraper, panting and wheezing like an old dog. He had never run like that before, and on top of the events that had just happened, it wasn't any easier.

Amy, on the other hand, was also panting, but also had a malevolent and twisted grin on her muzzle. She was obviously enjoying the festivities.

"OH MY GOD, THAT WAS AMAZING! We gotta do it again! Please, Shadow? PLEEEEEAAAASSSEEEE?" she kept shrieking, begging and groveling at the Ultimate Life forms feet.

Shadow tried to collect his breathing and himself. "I think… we should… not…" he said rather sternly between panting fits.

"Awwww! Why the hell not?"

Sirens suddenly penetrated their hearing.

"That." growled Shadow.

He grabbed Amy's hand and they jumped down from the skyscraper. Shadow had pulled off the maneuverer in such a way that his was now running along the glass windows of the building, holding Amy tightly in his arms. Soon enough, they were on the ground, the two of them hopping on Shadow's chopper and blasting into the street.

The sirens grew louder.

Suddenly, two police cycles turned around the corner and began closing in on the criminals.

"Dammit! Hold on, Ames!" cried Shadow, as the bike skidded around the corner.

Silver and Knuckles followed suit, all while in hot pursuit of the chopper, sirens screaming.

The criminals and the authorities zipped and zapped their way around New Mobotropolis, but neither side would budge. Shadow and Amy weren't slowing down, but Silver and Knuckles weren't giving up that easily.

Silver then pulled out his .57 magnum and began shooting. Shadow swerved left and right, trying to avoid the bullets.

Amy screamed and Shadow yelled "Sonuvabitch!" It definitely wasn't a good day for them.

Soon, after what seemed like an eternity, Shadow had managed to lose the fuzz.

He turned into an alley way and hid the bike behind a dumpster.

Amy jumped off and began spinning around, her arms flailing, her laughter filling the emptiness of the alley.

"Whee! That was so much fun!" she exclaimed.

Then, she stopped, for Amy had noticed that Shadow was clutching his arm. Blood dripped from beneath his hand.

"Oh… oh my god… oh my god! Shadow, are you ok?" she cried, rushing to his aid.

Shadow stepped away, rejecting her help.

"Keep away." he growled, keeping his eyes to the ground.

Amy recoiled slightly and looked at him with hurtful eyes. "What…?"

"NO MORE!" screamed Shadow. "This has gone too far! You're insane! It's gone to your head! You're crazy! CRAZY! DEMENTED! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

Amy began to cry. "Please don't leave! I can change! Please, it was just this one last time! Please don't leave me!"

Shadow's piercing eyes met Amy's.

"No more…" spoke the black hedgehog quietly.

And he ran off, not looking behind him.

Amy could only watch as the she loved abandoned her.

She fell to her knees and cried. She slammed her fist on the ground. She wailed his name, hoping he would come back. She screamed the three words that used to mean everything to him, and still meant everything to her.

"I LOVE YOU, SHADOW! I LOVE YOU! WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN MY HEART?! WHY?!"

And she continued to cry well into the night.

…The Next Morning…

Amy opened her eyes slowly. It was now morning. She looked around and saw that the chopper was still there.

But her Shadow was not.

Tears swelled within her eyes as memories of the previous night returned to her.

She got slowly, wobbled a little, and then regained her posture as she stretched.

She poked her head out of the alleyway where she was abandoned and took in the sights. Indeed, New Mobotropolis was much nicer than West Metropolis, where she used to live…

The place where she first met Shadow…

She closed her eyes as she thought back to that faithful day…

"_I come bearing an offer." _

"_Go on."_

"_I am currently escaping the city. I'm leaving tonight."_

"_And how does this relate to me?" _

"_I want you, Amy Rose, to come with me."_

_She was cut way off guard by the remark. Her mouth opened ever so slightly, but the words stayed inside her._

_Shadow looked upon her, awaiting an answer._

"_I… I don't know…" she muttered._

_The black hedgehog said not a word. All that could be heard from him was careful, steady breathing. _

_Amy looked up into his eyes. Blood crimson. A most dangerous yet attractive shade of red, she had to admit._

"_But why me?"_

"_I can't tell you At least not now, at least not here."_

"_Where would we go?"_

"_Doesn't matter. As long as it is far away from here." _

_Amy looked at the floor. "I already have a nice life setup here. I don't kn-"_

_She was cut off by Shadow who had slid over to her and now was standing over the young girl, towering and blocking out the light._

"_You work as a waitress for minimum wage, your 'crush' rejects you everyday, and you're the butt of all your friend's jokes. Need I say more?" he growled. _

_Amy thought about it. His words were, unfortunately, true as they were. She knew Sonic rejected her every move. She knew she wasn't going anywhere thanks to her job at Uncle Chuck's diner. And most definitely knew that behind her back, all her friends had made a covert operation of insulting her behind her back._

_She then made up her mind, thanks to Shadow's presenting of the facts._

"_I'll go with you." She said weakly. "Just free me from this hell."_

_Shadow nodded and whispered "As you wish…"_

Suddenly, a shout. Amy snapped out of her thoughts.

"There! There she is! One of the hedgehogs who caused the explosion! She's the one who knocked my big brother down!" It came from a little fox-boy who, of all things, had two tails.

"Oh, dammit!" she cried, and then made break for it.

"Someone call 911!" she heard someone call out.

Amy soon found herself lost and alone amongst a maze of back alleys. Scared for her life, she took a left turn, hoping it would lead her to safety.

But, alas, it sent her straight into Chief Silver and Officer Knuckles.

_Damn, their good,_ she thought.

"We have you know!" cried Silver.

Suddenly, a black chopper sped past them, a black figure grabbing Amy and throwing her on the back of the bike.

"Not today, you pigs!"

Amy knew that voice anywhere.

"Shadow?! You came back!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly.

"I'm so sorry for abandoning you back there, babe. Please, forgive me." spoke Shadow, skidding the bike into the street and blasting down the street.

"I'll always forgive you!" cried Amy, a smile creeping onto her face.

Shadow smirked.

Soon, the familiar sirens were back. Silver and Knuckles were on the lovers' tail.

And closing in fast.

It was Knuckles turn to take a shot.

A bang, a pop, and the bike swerved out of control, for Knuckles had taken out the back tire.

The bike fell onto its side, causing both rider and passenger to fall off.

Shadow and Amy bounced numerous times before finally staying on the ground.

Silver and Knuckles stopped their bikes, and watched as the two booked it into an empty lot. They got off and followed them.

Shadow, gripping Amy's hand, stopped in disappointment and defeat as they came to a brick wall. They turned around and found Silver and Knuckles, along with the rest of police force (Knuckles had called for backup ).

Amy hid behind her Shadow as the police spotlights illuminated where they stood.

Shadow knew it was the end, and then turned to face the pink hedgehog. He took her hands as she looked into his eyes.

"This is it." He said.

"Must it be so soon?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so."

"I love you, Shadow."

"I love you too, Amy."

And they kissed for the last time.

"NOW!" cried Knuckles.

The bullets were shot…

The targets were hit…

And the blood was spilled…

Shadow The Hedgehog and Amy Rose, the most feared criminals in all of Mobius, fell to their deaths, still embracing each other.

Silver and Knuckles watched as they slid down the wall they had been forced against by the bullets. As the blood of the two lovers bled into one, Shadow and Amy had given one last gesture for the world to see:

Two bloody smiles and a legacy in which love and death became one.

A Note From The Author

Here's the music I used for inspiration:

Lux Aeterna by Clint Mansell

Stargazer by Blood Stain Child

I hope you enjoyed this story. Please, review.

I don't own nor regret anything.

-Shadow's Personal Assistant (formerly Fifteen Himself)


End file.
